


[Podfic] Still Us by Withershins

by brightnail



Series: Podfic of Urban Fantasy AU Series by Withershins [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Podfic for Part 1 of the Urban Fantasy series by Withershins“On the one hand, it's pretty much the weirdest turn of events to ever hit the world in the history of ever. On the other hand, at least it happened during the off-season.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Still Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467356) by [withershins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withershins/pseuds/withershins). 



**Title** : Still Us

 **Author** : Withershins

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : Mature

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : Podfic for Part 1 of the Urban Fantasy series by Withershins

“On the one hand, it's pretty much the weirdest turn of events to ever hit the world in the history of ever. On the other hand, at least it happened during the off-season.”

 **Text** : [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467356)

 **Length** 01:04:10

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hxa7kx2x5nwln78/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Still+Us+by+Withershins.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**

 

 


End file.
